


Sun and Moon

by nekosd43



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, I just needed a break from 2nd person for awhile, M/M, Opposites Attract, Public Display of Affection, Soft Boys, Which actually was really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosd43/pseuds/nekosd43
Summary: Magnus and Taako have their own ways of saying "I love you."Neither of these ways is very direct, but both of them are very very good.





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Man after writing like 15k in 2nd person for Cartography IT WAS REALLY HARD TO GO BACK TO 3RD? I ACTIVELY HAD TO FIGHT MYSELF WHILE WRITING THIS.
> 
> Just wanted to write something cute based on a little thing I said to someone on tumblr. Based very heavily on my actual relationship because yeah.

In the daylight, Magnus took the lead.

Warm and intense like the sun, he overwhelmed everyone with his heat and his love.  Taako felt _smothered_ by it, even when it was something simple like a touch on the shoulder.  Wave after wave of Magnus’ attention and love, washing over him and threatening to pull him under.

He honestly wanted to drown in it, but people couldn’t _know_ that.

Magnus understood.

It was a game they played.

Magnus held Taako’s hand at dinner, and Taako would roll his eyes, but not pull away.  His rough fingers against Taako’s well maintained skin felt so _perfect_ , like the two of their hands were meant to fit together like puzzle pieces.

Magnus looped his arms around Taako’s waist, and Taako would make an annoyed sigh with a small smile.  He’d make a big show about how gross Magnus was being with all the affection, loudly so everyone could hear.

Magnus threaded his hands through Taako’s hair and Taako would make like it was some great inconvenience to him.  Magnus never pulled or hurt Taako (unless he _asked_ ), but he always had a fit when Magnus played with his hair.  What if it got messed up?  What if he tangled it?  He never did, though.  He never would.

Magnus would kiss his cheek and Taako would squawk like it was unexpected and unprecedented, like they hadn’t done it a thousand times before.  Like this was the first time, like every time was the first time.  Magnus would grin like an idiot.

It was a game.

Magnus made a show of how much he loved Taako, and Taako made a show of how much he _hated_ it.

But it was a game.

And he did love it very much.

He loved the way that Magnus blushed at any subtle reciprocation.  A gentle squeeze of his hand.  A hip swayed into his touch.  A soft sigh as fingers parted hair.  A quick kiss back when no one was looking.

He loved the way that Magnus checked in often to make sure that the game was still going on.

“Am I really hurting you?” he’d whisper as he weaved fingers into Taako’s curls, and Taako would laugh because Magnus would _never_ hurt him.

“Of course not, hon.  I’d tell you if you were.”

“May I kiss you?” he’d ask quietly, as if they were newly together and he wanted to learn the ropes.

“You don’t have to ask,” Taako would reply with a smirk.

“I _never_ want to make you uncomfortable,” Magnus replied.

He never did.

Taako also loved the way that Magnus wrapped himself around him, like he was an animal liable to escape if Magnus let go.  On the couch together, Magnus would wrap his arms around whatever part of Taako was closest, and pull him close.

He’d let Taako use him like furniture.  Laying his head in his lap or resting on his chest or putting his legs up on his knees.  He’d simply let Taako drape himself, and then snuggle up accordingly.

Taako also loved that Magnus knew when to stop.

He was always there with a loving hug or gentle touch when it was needed, but when it was unwanted he _knew_ .  He knew not to touch Taako when he cried unless he asked him too.  He knew to let go if Taako got restless from sitting too long.  He knew to watch out for over stimulating Taako’s sensitive elf skin with too much contact and friction.  But if Taako _wanted_ it, he was there in a second.

They didn’t say much to each other, but they understood each other very well.

Magnus was the daylight.  He warmed Taako’s heart like the sun.

In the moonlight, Taako was in charge.

Elves don’t sleep, so when the moon was out and Magnus was falling asleep, Taako needed things to do.

He didn’t always feel comfortable reciprocating Magnus’ love in public.  He wasn’t embarrassed by their relationship, he was simply not used to the affection and didn’t always know how to respond.  He loved Magnus with all of his everything, but performing the role of a lovestruck young elf was exhausting to him.  It didn’t matter to him that other people knew they were in love.  The only thing that mattered is that _Magnus_ knew.

Magnus showed his love loudly and publicly.

Taako showed his quietly and subtly.

But when they were alone, _truly_ alone, Taako felt a lot more comfortable showing his affection.

Curled in bed together, Taako would be the one that held Magnus close.  Pulling him into his chest and cradling him against him.  Letting the broad man put all of his weight onto him.

The heaviness of Magnus was comforting and grounding.

“ _Sérsí_ ,” Taako would whisper, letting his native tongue slip. “ _Ni indóme váretye_.”

Sometimes he would tell Magnus stories or lullabies his aunt used to tell him.  Sometimes he would just list off a grocery list.  Magnus spoke Elvish, and Taako knew that, but Magnus didn’t care all that much about _what_ Taako was saying.  The lilt and melody of the language was soothing to him, and would help him drift off.

And he needed that help, because Magnus was not an easy sleeper.

Sometimes he would toss and turn, moaning like he was in pain.

Sometimes his heart would start racing and he would break out in a cold sweat.

Sometimes he would talk, though it was mostly muddled (but the name _Julia_ came up often).

And sometimes he would sit up with a start, screaming or crying or _worse,_ saying nothing at all.

Taako had seen all versions of it, but his remedy was the same.

Pulling the human close, he would run fingers softly through his hair.

“I’m here, it’s okay.”

He would kiss his forehead gently, moving his fingers in smooth small circles against his skin.

“I’ve got you, Magnus.”

Magnus would bury his face into Taako’s chest and sigh, letting himself return to reality.

Taako would wrap himself around him as best he could, holding Magnus close.

In the day, Magnus protected Taako.

At night, Taako protected Magnus.

Taako loved this man so much it _hurt._  It hurt to watch him as he slept, in pain and alone.  He wanted to hold him close, to chase the dreams away with his kisses.

Sometimes it worked.

“What do you dream about?” Taako once asked, and Magnus would flush.

“Just… being alone.  Not being with people I love,” Magnus replied.

“You’re never going to be alone ever again,” Taako insisted, taking his hand.

And at night, when Magnus awoke with a start in the middle of the night, he would drift back into a more restful sleep, knowing this was true.

Taako was there.

Taako would always be there.

Arms wrapped around him, protecting him while he slept.

To Magnus, this was how he knew that Taako truly loved him.

The game they played in the daytime was for Taako’s benefit.  He knew that Taako wasn’t comfortable being affectionate openly.  But when he realized that Taako, who had no need to sleep, would stay with him all through the night to kiss away whatever nightmares came… he knew.

Magnus was the sun.  Intense and burning with affection and brightening Taako’s life.

Taako was the moon.  Cool and quiet, pulling Magnus in like the gravity of the tides.

Taako couldn’t show his love the way that Magnus did.  It wasn’t his nature.  But he could still show the man how much he cared when they were alone.  Taako let Magnus curl up underneath his chin as he whispered into the darkness.

“ _Ni mel tye_.”

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on social media i'm @nekosd43 everywhere that matters
> 
> Shout out to internet Quenya-to-english translators.


End file.
